


So Much More

by honorableotp



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: AU, Future AU, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: AU where the twins don't exist, and neither does the Salvatore Boarding School. Klaus and Caroline went their separate ways a long time ago, but something big brings them back together.





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klavscaroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/gifts).



> I do not own or claim to own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or any of their characters.

“Hope?” 

“Hey, dad, sorry. I was trying to get my shoe on. Are you in the city yet?”   
“Yeah, just landed. How are you?”   
“Dad, it’s been ten hours.”   
“I know-”   
“I just don’t like you to be in Seattle all alone.” She comically makes her voice deeper to imitate her father. “I’m fine. Witchy voodoo, remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’d feel better if you would have let me send Kol.”   
“No thanks, I’d rather not have all of my friends telling me how hot my uncle is. I got that enough back in New Orleans.”

“Very well. I’m here. What was the play you wanted me to see?”    
“Uh… I think it was called Small Town Life. It’s pretty cool. Definitely written by a witch or something, because it’s about witches, and the lore is way too accurate.”   
“Odd. I’ll go see it after I nap.”   
“Only dinosaurs need naps.”   
“Hey, respect your elders.”   
“I’ll talk to you later dad. Jacob’s here. Love you.”   
“Jacob? Who is Jacob- Hope, don’t you dare hang up.” He was met by silence. “Love you too.” He says to no one, sighing and pocketing his phone. 

**~~**

It takes him about three seconds to realise that this is a fucking musical. He despises musicals. Hope knows he hates musicals. The opening song is quite moving, he has to admit. It’s about a young witch who feels as though she’s constantly pushed to the side no matter how much she tries.

It’s the song before intermission when he realises. About the family of immortal big bads: and the biggest bad of all. The villain, Keiran, drops in with a lighting strike at his feet. Then, he sings an upbeat, dramatic song about his abusive parents and the curse that keeps him from being the witch he should be. They’re a swirling dance sequence where he and his family fights the small town witches, and then the villain bumps into the main character, Candice. The upbeat tune keeps going as he talks over it.

“Hello, love.” Candice scoffs, walking away hand in hand with Kyler. A few beats later, they meet again, this time in a dance. 

“Hello, love.” She is reluctant to walk away this time. The song continues, and then characters start to disappear, until it is just Keiran and Candice. 

“Hello, love.”

“I hate you.” He laughs. 

“No you don’t.”  
“You’re a terrible awful human being. You control people. You buy them off. You blame your daddy issues on _everything_!”

“But?”  
“I find myself wishing I could forget all of the terrible things you’ve done.” They share a song about champagne, hummingbirds, and promises. And then they kiss.

The lights flash for intermission, but he remains in his seat, thinking over everything that just happened. He looks at the Playbill; Small Town Life. Something rings in the back of his head as he searches for what he’s looking for. And there it is. Writer and Director Caroline Forbes. 

He all but jumps up, bounding up the stairs to the lobby. He corners an usher in a dark crevice of the crowded bar. 

“Escort me to the director.” She does so mindlessly, leading him through a guarded door to the dressing rooms. He hears her before he sees her. 

“Great job out there guys! Alex, you were a little flat on that high note. Oh, don’t make that face. You know you’re still my star. Oh look, we’ve made them jealous.” A few laughs follow as she comes into sight. Caroline Forbes looks as beautiful as ever. Her hair is in a sophisticated bun, her back to him. She has a stylish black pantsuit that makes her ass look  _ great, _ and her hand-

There’s a loud clang as her clipboard falls to the ground. 

“Klaus.” She says his name as if she’s exhaling. He grins. 

“Hello, love.” He holds up his playbill. “Will you sign my bill?” She rolls her eyes, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. He follows. “Keiren Emmerson’s entrance was a bit overdone, don’t you think?”

“It’s for comedic effect.”  
“Well, I was too busy realising to laugh.”

“You never laugh.”

“Now, you know that’s not true. Particularly when it comes to Miss Mystic Falls. This little show, it feels very familiar.”

“They say write what you know.”   
“So how does it end, love?”  Caroline walks into a dressing room. He stays in the doorway as she turns around and crosses her arms.   
“What are you doing? Come in. Close the door.” He holds up his hands in a surrender and does as he’s told. “Who told you?”  
“My daughter. She didn’t know it was you, of course. I must say, I’m flattered to have such a loveable character written after me.” She scoffs, looking him up and down. His curly hair is new, and she loves it. 

“Yeah well, you’re hard to forget.” Someone knocks on the door and peeks their head in.    
“Two minutes to set. We need you.” Carline never takes her eyes off Klaus.

“There’s a cast party after the show. The pub on the corner. I’ll see you there.” He nods, moving to let her pass. “Oh, and Klaus? This show is a Tony winner. Don’t call it little.” She adds without missing a beat.

**~~**

After the show, he makes his way to the pub slowly, mulling over the show. As it went on, it had gotten more and more similar to his and Caroline’s relationship. But the end was what got him. He walks in the door and out from the cold. She’s waiting for him at the bar, has already ordered him a drink. 

“So, what’d you think?” She asks as he takes a seat.

“It was great. And I don’t give out compliments lightly, especially to musicals.” She beams, laughing as she takes a sip of her martini.

“Thank you for your honesty.” He smirks as he takes a sip. 

“Why’d you write it?”

“So I could focus on you… but also escape from you.” He’s surprised at her candor in this moment. He nods.

“Are you done running?” She smiles slightly, looking at his face. It’s one she hadn’t seen for years. One she’ll always know.

“I don’t know.” He nods slightly, sliding his empty glass to the bartender.  
“I do have one note.”

“What’s that?”

“At the end, I think you should reveal who she was calling.”  
“That’s the part that gets everyone to connect. They can choose who they would’ve chosen. Kyler, the small town boy who only ever wanted her to live a small town life. Lola, the protective best friend who only ever wanted to get away. Steven, the friend who only ever wanted someone he could never have. Or...” Caroline trails off.

“Kieran. The man who only ever wanted her.” Her heart stops, and a realisation flies into her mind, her chest, every crevice of her body.

This is what she wants. He is want she wants.

“That doesn’t matter,” She says, and for a second his heart sinks into his stomach. But then she places her hand over his. “It matters who I choose now. What I choose now.” His eyes fill with hope.

“And what’s that, love?”  
“Everything the world has to offer.”  
The two of them can’t get out of the crowded pub fast enough, hands intertwined and faces flushed with childish grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. This is pretty short for me, actually. Feel free to check out my other klaroline fics once i'm revealed! Shipping klaroline with you all has been an amazing ride, and for now let's just hope the spoilers aren't true!


End file.
